


the shadows

by dreadfulbeauties



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Foreshadowing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadfulbeauties/pseuds/dreadfulbeauties
Summary: A rare moment of intimacy and calm between Wazukyan and Belaf.
Relationships: Belaf/Wazukyan (Made in Abyss)
Kudos: 10





	the shadows

“Do you have doubts about what is to come?”

The inside of their tent is dark. A humid breeze slips inside, causing the flaps of the entrance to ripple. Belaf faces away from him in the dark — it takes some squinting for Wazukyan to make out the silhouette of his form, from the curve of his back as he reclines on his side to the way his hair sticks this way and that. They have until dawn, Wazukyan thinks, they have until dawn to slip out of their skins and be themselves in sleep before having to go back to being the leaders that the rest of the Ganja Corps need them to be.

Wazukyan sits up in the dark, the wrinkled blanket sliding off him. “What do you mean?”

Belaf does not say a word, his steady breathing the sole sound occupying the dark. At last, he says, “…You know. Doubts about the future. The place we seek, the place we’ll make. Doubts about… us, I guess.”

He thinks. He shouldn’t question what is to come. His predictions have always been right before — he predicted that they would make it to the place they sought, and that Vueko would join their ranks before that. He even felt that he would meet _someone_ whose hand he would want to take and never let go before that, he just didn’t know it would be Belaf. Yet he does. He is the oracle, the one people seek out when they wonder what lies beyond them. The future is hidden behind a brick wall that Wazukyan can sit upon. Though he can survey what lies beyond the wall, what will actually be found versus what he sees may not always line up. What if one day what lies beyond is entirely different than what they all need it to be?

“Yes,” he answers at last. “I have doubts about the future. Sometimes I wonder if my visions will always be right. I know that we’ll find a city in the future, I just do. But what if it’s different? What if I’m wrong? What if it doesn’t line up with what it’s supposed to be at all?”

“I think about that, too. I can’t see the future the way you do. I just look closer and scrutinize the world for what’s beautiful, but I know that there might be one day where I can’t find anything beautiful. I keep telling myself to get back up again and stare back, but I don’t know why. I keep going, I get back up. But I wait for the day I just _won’t_ be able to get back up again.”

Wazukyan doesn’t say anything. It’s the future that he knows more about, not the present. He wants to tell Belaf that things will be alright, but his perception of that may be far different than what Belaf sees. He thinks — knows — Belaf will be the one who leads them to the city he’s dreamed of and seen so distant in his vision. 

“I worry, too. I worry in a different way than you, but they’re still worries all the same.”

Belaf turns over, the gleam of his eyes visible in the dark. He circles his arms around Wazukyan, burying his face in the crook of his neck. At least in the present, he can feel the rise and fall of Belaf’s chest pressed so close to his, witness the steady beating of his heart that he doesn’t have to strain to listen to.

“At least I’m not alone.”

Their what-ifs will come for them in the dark again soon, even if they haven’t even entirely left. He holds Belaf close, hands settling on his soft hair and eyes closing. It takes some fumbling around before he manages to leave a kiss to his forehead. Maybe now that they face toward each other and are so close, too, they will fall asleep and be awoken by the gray light of dawn.

“No, you’re not alone. And neither am I. I don’t know everything about the future. But the one thing that I remember from long ago — from when I first met you, I think — is that we’ll still remain together.”

“Until the end?”

“Until the end.”


End file.
